


gonna be legends

by helwolves



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Fluff, M/M, References to Past Verbal/Physical Abuse, SASO 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helwolves/pseuds/helwolves
Summary: After unfolding to sit and dangle his feet into the empty pool, Kuroo slaps the concrete next to him. “Come on, now you have to keep me warm.”Bokuto visibly brightens and half climbs, half allows Kuroo to pull him up and over the edge. He sits close and drags Kuroo closer, then leans his head heavily on Kuroo’s shoulder. The softened points of his hair tickle inside of Kuroo’s ear.“So... talk to me.”The end of their final school year approaches. Kuroo and Bokuto think about the future.





	gonna be legends

**Author's Note:**

> [SASO fill for DW user hyalinee.](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22341.html?thread=12648261#cmt12648261) I was all over the place with this, thought it would be too angsty, then it ended up being kind of achingly sappy. But anyway. I listened to a Fall Out Boy song way too many times for this, so I hope it was worth it.

Kuroo’s phone is ringing.

He’s lost track of time trying to finish rereading this book, so much so he hadn’t noticed it getting dark, or how his eyes started hurting from reading in too little light. And now his phone is ringing, and that’s really strange. No one ever _calls_ besides his mom, and he knows she’s home since the X Japan is still blasting downstairs. Concerned, Kuroo swipes to accept the call without even looking at the number.

“Hello?”

“Kuroo-san?” says a quiet voice Kuroo’s not sure he’s ever heard over the phone.

“Yeah, what— _Akaashi_?”

“Yes, I—sorry for calling so late, but have you heard from Bokuto-san today?”

“Uh. No? Hold on a sec.” He pulls the phone from his ear, checking for text notifications he might have missed. “No.”

On the other end of the call, Akaashi sighs, then there’s a long silence before he says, “Ah. Please let me know if you do. I won’t keep you—”

“Wait, what’s going on?”

“Well,” Akaashi starts, muffled in an awkward way, and Kuroo can practically see him biting his cuticles.

“Stop that.”

Akaashi huffs a laugh over the receiver. “Sorry,” he says, more clearly. “It’s just, Bokuto-san didn’t come to school today, or practice, and he didn’t answer any of our texts or calls. So...”

“Ah... fuck.”

“Yes.”

  


★

  


“Oi.”

Kuroo shrugs his jacket off and tosses it into the empty swimming pool outside the old middle school a few blocks from Fukurodani Academy. It lands on Bokuto’s head, draping over him like a furniture cover and dampening his hoot of surprise.

“Tetsu?” Bokuto scrambles to his feet and untangles himself while Kuroo crouches on the concrete edge. “How—ah, I was just—”

“You’re kind of predictable sometimes.” He tilts his head, bites his lip. “Wanna put that on? You look cold.”

“ ’m fine,” Bokuto says, with a voice that’s unconvincingly rough. His big golden eyes are too red around the edges, when he finally looks up at Kuroo, and it makes Kuroo frown. “Okay, yeah,” Bokuto concedes. He slips the Nekoma track jacket on, tugging it over his broad shoulders and failing to hold back a shiver as he rubs his crossed arms.

After unfolding to sit and dangle his feet into the empty pool, Kuroo slaps the concrete next to him. “Come on, now you have to keep me warm.”

Bokuto visibly brightens and half climbs, half allows Kuroo to pull him up and over the edge. He sits close and drags Kuroo closer, then leans his head heavily on Kuroo’s shoulder. The softened points of his hair tickle inside of Kuroo’s ear.

“So... talk to me.”

“No.”

Kuroo sighs, starts composing an effective reprimand in his head, but—

“My fuckin’ dad, man. Just ’cause I didn’t get any serious offer yet, doesn’t mean—right? I mean, I’m not _useless_.”

“Obviously.”

“Yeah, well, tell him that.”

Kuroo shoves sideways gently. “You know I would. Anytime.”

Bokuto snorts and it sounds a little more damp than Kuroo would like. “It turned into a whole big thing and I couldn’t. I mean. Fuckin’... I just had to get outta there.”

Kuroo lets out a slow breath. “Did he, ah...”

“Nah, like, not since I got bigger than he is.”

“Well, that’s—”

It’s not _good_ , he doesn’t want to say that, but it’s better than what Bokuto had confessed some time back, when he’d turned up on Kuroo’s doorstep in the middle of the night and Kuroo had smuggled him upstairs in the dark. It wasn’t exactly what Kuroo had expected of his first time having a boy he had a crush on sleeping in his bed, but he’d been very happy to be what Bokuto needed that night.

And he’d decided he wanted to _always_ be what Bokuto needed from then on.

“Yeah,” says Bokuto, and then he’s quiet for a while.

“Hey,” Kuroo says, eventually, cutting into the silence, “I should—you mind if I text Akaashi?”

“Oh. I guess...” Kuroo can feel Bokuto hunch in on himself for a second, pulling away even as they’re sitting so close, but his voice is much less wobbly when he continues. “He tried calling me like eighteen times tonight! Who even _calls_ people.”

Kuroo can’t help but laugh. “That’s what _I_ said.”

“What?” Bokuto says, straightening up to look Kuroo in the eyes. “He called you too?”

“Yeah, dude, looking for you. You worry people when you run off like this, you know.” Kuroo slips his hand from his own knee and pulls Bokuto’s hand into his lap. “You better not have dripped on my jacket. Need to wear that tomorrow.”

“I didn’t!” Bokuto whines. “I was only dripping on your shirt.”

When Kuroo looks up, Bokuto’s grinning at him crookedly, and it sends a flood of relief tingling through his chest. It makes him feel brave.

“I didn’t get my exam scores yet,” he says quietly, staring down into the empty pool. “I’m—I don’t know. Maybe neither of us will get in anywhere.”

“Hey, hey, you _definitely_ —”

“We can just run away together then, deal?”

Surge of honesty thus expelled, Kuroo flops onto his back, cradling his folded arms behind his head. For a moment he’s staring up at the starry sky—not the clearest one he’s ever witnessed, nor the most impressive, but it’s still impossibly wide and full of constellations this far out from the center of the city. Then Bokuto’s face is suddenly part of his view, all bright eyes and familiar intensity.

“I would. If you asked,” Bokuto says, and Kuroo gets caught up by the sweep of his pale lashes as his gaze drops lower.

_Obviously_ , Kuroo says by hooking his arm around Bokuto’s neck and pulling him down into a kiss.

Bokuto’s lips are always unreasonably soft, and Kuroo sighs into the warmth of it. He lets a hungry groan rumble in his chest when Bokuto crawls further over him and dips his tongue into Kuroo’s mouth, when he presses him down into the cold concrete with the solid weight of his body.

They might both be panting a little by the time Bokuto pushes himself back up to look Kuroo in the eyes again. The way his biceps are flexed on either side of Kuroo’s head is not helping Kuroo to refocus, but he makes an effort—Bokuto’s got his serious face on.

“But we won’t have to,” Bokuto says. “Because you’re totally going to get into Todai because you’re crazy fucking smart! And you work too hard not to get everything you ever—mmph!”

His face going too hot, too fast, Kuroo presses a hand over Bokuto’s mouth, then runs it up through his hair in apology, flashing a lopsided smile. “And you’re totally going to get calls from every scout that talked to you at nationals.”

A scrunch of doubt twists Bokuto’s face, and Kuroo leans up to kiss it away again, leaving a wet smudge between his eyes.

“Ugh,” Bokuto says, looking a bit cross-eyed. But he’s laughing. And he’s perfect.

“You love it,” Kuroo says through a wide smirk.

Bokuto groans and lets his elbows relax, dropping down and tucking his warm face in against Kuroo’s neck. Kuroo can barely make out the muffled _Love you_ he hides away there.

He presses a kiss to Bokuto’s temple and gives his arms a squeeze. “Nice as this is, it’s fucking cold. Come back to my house?”

Bokuto grumbles something totally unintelligible this time, burrowing closer.

“My mom’s probably still awake, even, I bet she’ll make you food.”

At this, Bokuto perks up, pushing off enough to let them both sit upright again. “Yeah? It’s—it’s okay?”

Kuroo groans like an old man as he gets to his feet, then he reaches down to pull Bokuto up against him. “Like you have to ask?”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/helwolves/) ★ [tumblr](https://helwolves.tumblr.com/)


End file.
